1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to control of moving objects to avoid a collision with other objects or bodies; and more particularly to sonar detector devices mounted on a motor driven moving object to detect, measure or signal when a fixed predetermined distance has occurred as the moving object approaches said other object; and to use the signal as a control means for the motor drive to stop or reverse the motor and thus avoid moving object collision with or damage to said other object.
The operation of such sonar detector device may be used for a number of purposes. A primary use of the sonar device is to control the movement of a banking equipment deal drawer so that the power driven deal drawer, when moving toward a parked customer vehicle to a location accessible to a bank customer in the vehicle, will be stopped automatically by the sonar device before the drawer collides with the vehicle.
Next, the sonar device deal drawer control also may be used to detect the arrival of a bank customer vehicle at a banking unit station, and to signal such arrival to a bank teller; and at the same time to automatically start deal drawer movement toward the vehicle upon such arrival.
Next, the sonar device, in addition to stopping deal drawer movement when a fixed distance has occurred between a moving drawer and a vehicle, may energize the drawer drive to return the drawer to "home" position when the vehicle leaves the bank station.
Also, the sonar device may control drawer movement to maintain a fixed distance between a deal drawer and an object toward which the drawer has moved and then stopped upon reaching the fixed distance location, if the object subsequently moves. In such event, the drawer, controlled by the sonar device, moves as the object moves, while maintaining the fixed distance of separation between the drawer and object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drive-up or walk-up customer service banking devices equipped with deal drawers have been used in the banking field for many years. Some early teller-controlled banking service units of the described type do not prevent a deal drawer during extending movement from its housing from colliding with a person or vehicle using the service facilities, and do not prevent injury or damage to such person or vehicle as a result of the collision; except by the positive action of the bank service unit teller operating a control to stop the deal drawer motor to prevent collision. Examples of such banking service equipment are contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,077,243, 3,152,662 and 3,429,082.
Other prior devices have been equipped with rubber bumpers on the heads of the deal drawers being projected, so as to minimize injury or damage to a person or vehicle struck by a power driven deal drawer, in the event that a teller fails to stop the motor drive for the deal drawer. Examples of such devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,949,870, 3,059,840, 3,237,853 and 3,302,871.
Other prior power driven banking service units equipped with access door means have utilized a yielding door frame combined with safety switches which stop door movement when the door encounters an obstruction, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,933.
Also, movable frame-switch type mechanism have been incorporated in rubber bumper-equipped deal drawers of unattended banking service stations, which frame-switch mechanisms stop drawer movement when the drawer encounters on obstruction, such as a vehicle, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,698.
However, these prior constructions do not automatically prevent a moving power driven banking service equipment deal drawer from contacting or colliding with an object located in the line of and within the range of deal drawer movement. Further, these prior devices do not prevent the damage or injury that can occur when a power driven moving deal drawer collides with a vehicle or other object.
Thus, a need exists in the field of banking service equipment utilizing power driven deal drawers for control means to prevent the deal drawers from colliding with a vehicle, or other object in the line of and within the range of deal drawer movement.
Similar needs exist in other fields for such control means for the protective delivery or sale, including collecting payment for the sale, of such things, for example, as drugs, fast foods, library books, etc., using a protective deal-type transport drawer.